Tulipanes rojos
by Boomxy
Summary: Ladybug de forma sutil le había prohibido a Chat Noir el regalarle rosas rojas, pues apreciaba su amistad y no deseaba rechazarlas. Pero, nunca dijo que no podía recibir tulipanes rojos, una flor más valiosa en el lenguaje del amor, así como tampoco dijo que Plagg no podía entregárselas.


Plagg en cada ocasión se rehusaba a _hacer_ de cupido de esa manera, pues a su ver, era denigrante que un _chiquillo_ enamorado le pidiese semejantes favores que simplemente denigraban su identidad como una especie de entidad suprema.

¿Cómo aquel chiquillo _cabeza de banana_ podía convencerlo cada tanto para que se denigrara _así?_

Oh, ya recordaba.

― _Estoy seguro que tu cubo de azúcar, ósea Tikki, encontrara adorable que hagas esto_ ― Recordó las palabras que Adrien decía cada vez, antes de prometerle obviamente, una ración extra de su delicioso manjar.

Odiaba haberle hablado de Tikki, e incluso ahora se arrepentía un poco ya que usaba el nombre de ella para lograr que actuase como un gato casero, y eso realmente le molestaba.

Sintió la flor resbalar de sus pequeñas manitas, pero fue capaz de volver a tomarla de forma correcta antes de continuar su vuelo.

 _Las cosas que los gatos hacen por amor_ , se dijo a si mismo con mala cara, completamente resignado.

Cuando vio a la distancia la figura de la chica de traje rojo mientras esperaba a su compañero, no dudo en aumentar la velocidad de su marcha, mientras más rápido entregara esa dichosa _flor roja_ más rápido podría volver con Adrien y adentrarse al anillo para no tener que soportar el bochorno de esa situación.

― Niña, aquí ― La voz aguda de Plagg logró que ella respingara en su lugar, para después girar su vista hacia el pequeño Kwami.

Sonrió de medio lado al observar que llevaba _otra_ flor roja en sus pequeñas manos. Reconocía de inmediato que, nuevamente se trataba de un tulipán.

Un tulipán rojo, para ser más exactos.

― ¿No se rinde, verdad? ― Preguntó ella, sonriendo hacia el extraño ser que le recordaba demasiado a Tikki.

Aunque podía adivinar que ellos tenían más diferencias que él color y la sonrisa que mostraban. Plagg parecía ser más un _gato gruñón_.

― No lo hará, lo conozco. Es tan obstinado que casi puedo verme durante mis primeros mil años de existencia y me pregunto si era así de molesto ― Espetó, levitando frente al rostro de ella. Ladybug adivinó por un tonó extraño en las mejillas del ser que se encontraba apenado de encontrarse vuelto en aquello ― Aun así, es un buen chico ― Agregó, observando de reojo a la portadora de Tikki.

― Lo sé ― Atinó a decir ella, tomando entre sus manos el tulipán rojo que Plagg había traído para ella esa noche, así como las noches anteriores.

Se recordó a si misma intentando encontrar alguna excusa para su madre ante la alarmante cantidad de tulipanes rojos que comenzaban a aparecer en su habitación por las mañanas, pero realmente no sabía que decirle a ciencia cierta, así que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era huir.

Aunque por la expresión relajada de su madre, adivinó que ella pensaba que se trataba de un chico.

Y aunque no fuese eso _exactamente_ , tenía cierto de sentido, así que no se atrevió a refutarla.

Si no ¿Cómo decirle que un ser mágico se encargaba de llevarle todas las noches un tulipán rojo antes de iniciar una leve patrulla a la ciudad porque era la excusa perfecta del portador de aquel ser para hacerle llegar esas flores?

Diablos, incluso para ella sonaba demasiado complicado.

Chat Noir y ella eran amigos, y esa amistad se había formado gracias a la confianza y empatía que ambos sentían el uno por él otro. Y a pesar que él habia confesado sus sentimientos, ella al rechazarlo esa relación no menguo, incluso por azares del destino sentía que las cosas habían mejorado.

Él no le había regalado más rosas, pues ella no podía aceptarlas de él, además de que esas flores eran una explicita muestra de amor, no quería dañar el corazón de su fiel amigo.

Entonces una noche apareció el Kwami de Chat Noir; Plagg. Y por un momento pensó que quizás este habia perdido su prodigio, tal como Plagg le había informado cuando él le ayudo a luchar contra Style Queen.

Pero este negó con su cabeza, refunfuñando algo que no pudo entender a ciencia cierta.

― _Le dijiste a ese niño que no podías aceptar rosas de él, así que ahora me ha enviado a mí con este tupalin_ ― Dijo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

― _Tulipán, Plagg_ ― Aclaró, tomando la flor entre sus manos, suspirando derrotada por _las letras chiquitas del contrato_.

El Kwami enseguida de eso desapareció, y mientras ella admiraba el hermoso tulipán rojo en sus manos pensó que realmente Chat Noir era alguien astuto, pero en cierta parte sentía algo de pena por el pobre Plagg, se podía ver en sus _ojitos_ que estaba completamente apenado.

― _Chat Noir ¿Puedo saber qué significa esto?_ ― Se atrevió a preguntar, enseñando la flor frente a ella.

Él, de forma descarada levantó los hombros, intentándose hacer el desentendido.

― _Por lo que veo, es un tulipán rojo ―_ Atinó a responder, fingiendo un tono despreocupado. Ante ello, Ladybug arrugó su ceño, buscando más respuestas ― _Sé que se usan para declarar el amor sincero y para expresar compromiso, en el idioma de las flores son incluso mejores que las rosas. Debes ser suertuda si alguien te ha regalado eso_ ― Agregó, sonriendo.

― _Chat, los dos sabemos que Plagg fue el que lo trajo hasta mi ―_ Respondió, intentando que dejará de sonreír de esa forma que le ponía los nervios de puntas.

― _Oh, ese Kwami travieso ¿En que estará tramando? ―_.

Negó con su cabeza. Si bien, las primeras ocasiones de aquello se habia sentido levemente molesta, aquella sensación había quedado hundida debido a la persistencia y astucia del chico. Además, ver refunfuñar al _adorable_ de Plagg era algo realmente agradable.

Sí, ella prácticamente le habia prohibido a Chat Noir regalarle _rosas rojas_. Pero, nunca especifico que otro tipo de flor, e incluso quien _tampoco_ debía entregárselas.

― Gracias Plagg. No dudes en pedir tu razón extra esta noche por ser tan bueno ― Atinó a decir sonriente, mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabecita del _felino_.

Este se dejó hacer para después ronronear unos instantes, antes de que se diera cuenta de su acción y se diera a la fuga por donde vino.

Ella suspiró en cuanto el Kwami se fue. Realmente era una extraña manera de Chat Noir de _romper_ las reglas, pero de cierto modo, se lo agradecía.

Sonrió para sí misma, suspirando. Pensando seriamente en si colgar de la cola al héroe felino o simplemente agradecerle. Aunque sabía que si hacia lo último, el seguiría negando aquello para tener todavía su coartada, era un chico inteligente, debía admitirlo.

Y en ocasiones demasiado encantador.

― Bien ¿Lista para dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad? ― Chat Noir le dijo, había llegado a su lado sin que ella se presenciara de ello.

Pero para ese punto, Ladybug ya se había acostumbrado a que saliera de la nada.

― Antes de irnos ¿Algo que decir? ¿Debo seguir agradeciéndole a Plagg? ― Le preguntó, mostrando nuevamente la curiosa flor en su mano.

Uno de los tantos tulipanes rojos que él habia enviado con Plagg.

― Creo que Plagg está tomando ventaja de mí, miauch ― Comentó divertido, guiñando su ojo con galantería.

Nuevamente seguía sin caer ante sus _posibles palabras de agradecimiento_.

Y antes de que pudiese decirle algo más, él héroe felino saltó al vacío para después impulsarse con su bastón.

Ladybug mordió su labio, antes de volver a observar el tulipán que tenía entre manos para después seguir a su compañero.

Algun día Chat Noir admitiría que él enviaba a Plagg con esos tulipanes rojos cada noche, lo sabía.

Y cuando ocurriera, realmente no sabría que hacer


End file.
